3 Network's New Schedule starting 2013
'ABS-CBN' Monday-Friday *04:00am Gising Pilipinas (LIVE) (simulcast over DZMM and ANC) *05:00am Umagang Kay Ganda (LIVE) (simulcast over ANC) *08:00am Kris TV *09:00am Yakitate! Japan *09:30am Kuroko’s Basketball *10:00am Naruto Shippuden 5 *10:30am WansapanaSummer *11:00am Minute to Win it *11:45am Be Careful with My Heart *12:30pm It's Showtime (LIVE) *02:45pm My Little Juan *03:30pm Dugong Buhay *04:00pm I Dare You *04:30pm A Promise of a Thousand Days *05:15pm To the Beautiful You *05:45pm Annaliza *06:30pm TV Patrol (LIVE) (simulcast over DZMM) *07:45pm Juan dela Cruz *08:30pm Ina Kapatid Anak *09:15pm Apoy sa Dagat *10:00pm A Woman of Steel *10:30pm Missing You *11:00pm Banana Nite *11:30pm Bandila (LIVE) *12:00mn Pinoy True Stories *12:30am Martin Late @ Night Saturday *05:30am Sa Kabukiran (LIVE) (simulcast over DZMM) *06:00am Salamat Dok (LIVE) (simulcast over ANC) *07:00am Kabuhayang Swak na Swak *07:30am I Got It! *08:00am Sineskwela *08:30am Ni Hao, Kai Lan *09:00am Planet Sheen *09:30am El Tigre *10:00am Spongebob Squarepants *10:30am Be Careful with My Heart: Sabado Rewind *12:00pm It's Showtime (LIVE) *03:00pm Showbiz Inside Report (LIVE) *03:45pm S.O.C.O. *04:30pm Failon Ngayon *05:15pm Magandang Gabi, Bayan *06:00pm Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal *06:45pm Wansapanataym *07:30pm Maalaala Mo Kaya *08:30pm TV Patrol Weekend *09:00pm Sarah G Presents *10:00pm Toda Max *10:45pm Banana Split Extra Scoop *11:45pm The Bottomline with Boy Abunda *12:30am Sports Unlimited Sunday *06:00am Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist (LIVE) *07:00am Kabuhayang Swak na Swak *07:30am Salamat Dok (LIVE) (simulcast over ANC) *08:30am The Superhero Squad Show *09:00am Ultimate Spiderman *09:30am Matanglawin *10:15am Kapamilya Blockbusters *12:15pm ASAP 18 (LIVE) *03:15pm Luv U *04:00pm The Buzz (LIVE) *06:00pm Goin' Bulilit *07:00pm Rated K *08:00pm TV Patrol Weekend (LIVE) *08:30pm The Voice of the Philippines *09:45pm Gandang Gabi, Vice *10:30pm Sunday's Best 'IBC' Monday-Friday *04:00am Family Appointment with El Shaddai *05:00am Magandang Umaga Ba? (LIVE) (simulcast over INN) *08:00am Sesame Street *08:30am Kamen Rider Black *09:00am Bioman *09:30am Voltes V *10:00am Battle Ball *10:30am Showbiz Star (LIVE) *11:00am Dolphy *11:45am Cooltura *12:30pm Lunch Break (LIVE) *02:30pm Iskul Bukol (M); TODAS (T); Chicks to Chicks (W); Pinoy Thriller (Th); Sic O'Clock News (F) *03:30pm Danze sa TV (LIVE) (simulcast over iDMZ) *04:00pm KapinoyLand *04:30pm Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong stations nationwide and INN) *05:30pm Palabra de Mujer *06:00pm My Family Xyriel *06:30pm World Pool Masters (M-W) *06:30pm PBA (LIVE) (T-Th-F) *07:30pm Shut Up Flower Boy Band (M-W) *08:30pm The Weakest Link *09:30pm Esperanza *10:00pm Amor Bravío *10:30pm All About My Romance *11:00pm Wapak *11:30pm Ronda Trese (LIVE) *12:00mn Linawin Natin (M); Good Take (T); Angara ng Bayan (W); Pulsong Pinoy (Th); Snooky (F) *12:45am Noel @ Late Night Saturday *04:30am Family Appointment with El Shaddai *06:30am Nora Mismo (LIVE) *07:30am Health Line *08:00am Barney & Friends *08:30am Barbie *09:00am Grossology *09:30am Pop Pixie *10:00am Winx Club *10:30am Maya & Miguel *11:00am Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/Biyaheng Langit *11:30am Cooltura *12:00pm Lunch Break (LIVE) *02:30pm Donaire Flashback *03:30pm Cyborg Kurochan *04:00pm NBA (Live via satellite) *06:00pm PBA (LIVE) *08:00pm Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *09:00pm WWE Raw *09:45pm ONE Fighting Championship *10:30pm Kapinoy Cinema *12:00mn Express Balita (LIVE) *12:30am Family Appointment with El Shaddai Sunday *04:30am Family Appointment with El Shaddai *06:30am Family TV Mass (LIVE) *07:30am Hapi Kung Healthy *08:00am KapinoyLand *08:30am Y2K: Yes to Kids *09:00am Chinatown TV *10:00am Chinpui *10:30am Kirarin *11:00am The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) *12:00pm NBA (Live via satellite) *02:30pm Sandy's Boyfriend *03:30pm Petra's Panniest *04:00pm PBA (LIVE) *08:00pm Born to be a Star *09:00pm WWE Smackdown *10:00pm Sinemaks *12:00mn Express Balita (LIVE) *12:30am Family Appointment with El Shaddai 'GMA' Monday-Friday *04:00am Legal Forum *04:15am Umaga Na, Balita Na! (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *05:00am Unang Hirit (LIVE) *08:00am Doraemon *08:30am Pororo *09:00am Chibi Maruko-chan *09:30am Bleach *10:00am Dragon Ball Z Kai *10:30am Unexpected You *11:00am Chef Boy Logro Kusina Master *11:45am The Ryzza Mae Show *12:30pm Eat Bulaga! (LIVE) *02:45pm Unforgettable *03:30pm Bukod Kang Pinagpala *04:00pm Kakambal ni Eliana *04:30pm I Do, I Do *05:15pm Cachito de Cielo *05:45pm Home Sweet Home *06:30pm 24 Oras (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *07:45pm Indio *08:30pm Mundo Mo’y Akin *09:15pm Love and Lies *10:00pm Two Sides of Ana *10:30pm Queen & I *11:00pm Bubble Tonite *11:30pm Saksi (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *12:00mn I-Witness (M/W/F); Reporter's Notebook (T/Th) *12:30am The Tim Yap Show (LIVE) Saturday *04:30am PJM Forum *05:00am Adyenda *05:30am Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko *06:00am Pinoy M.D. *07:00am Shaggy & Scooby-Doo: Get a Clue! *07:30am Tamagotchi *08:00am Paddle Pop *08:30am Hayate the Combat Butler *09:00am InuYasha *09:30am Tropang Potchi *10:00am Sarap Diva *10:45am Maynila *11:30am The Ryzza Mae Show *12:00pm Eat Bulaga! (LIVE) *03:00pm Startalk (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *03:45pm Tunay na Buhay *04:30pm Wish Ko Lang! *05:15pm Imbestigador *06:00pm Celebrity Bluff *06:45pm Kap's Amazing Stories *07:30pm Magpakailanman *08:30pm 24 Oras Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *09:00pm Vampire ang Daddy Ko *10:00pm Bubble Gang *11:30pm Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman (LIVE) Sunday *04:30am Sarap Pinoy *05:00am Jesus the Healer *06:00am In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley *07:00am Armor of God *07:30am Cinderella *08:00am Paddle Pop *08:30am Fox Kids Block *09:30am Born to Be Wild *10:15am Kapuso Movie Festival *12:15pm SOP All-Stars (LIVE) *03:15pm Julie Anne *04:00pm Pinoy Blockbusters *06:00pm Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento *07:00pm Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho *08:00pm 24 Oras Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *08:30pm Are You the Next Big Star? *09:45pm Para Sa Yo ang Laban na ‘To *10:30pm SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office *12:30am Diyos at Bayan 'TV5' Monday-Friday *04:00am Manila sa Umaga (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *05:00am Good Morning Club (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *08:00am Sharon *09:00am Phineas and Ferb *09:30am Dora the Explorer *10:00am The Fairly OddParents *10:30am Combo Ninos *11:00am Jeepney Jackpot: Pera o Para! *11:45am Karinderya Wars *12:30pm Wowowillie (LIVE) *02:30pm Sine Ko 5ingko *04:00pm Sailor Moon *04:30pm Face to Face *05:30pm Popstar TV *06:00pm T3 Reload (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *06:30pm Aksyon (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *07:45pm Cassandra: Warrior Angel *08:30pm Army D' Kapitan *09:00pm Sine Ko 5ingko *10:30pm Storm in the Paradise *11:00pm Istorifik: Pidol's Kwentong Fantastik *11:30pm Pilipinas News (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *12:00mn Reaksyon *12:30am The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (LIVE) Saturday *06:00am Alagang Kapatid (LIVE) (simulcast over AksyonTV) *07:00am Handy Mandy *07:30am Jake and the Neverland Pirates *08:00am Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *08:30am Batibot *09:00am Spongebob Squarepants *09:30am T.U.F.F. Puppy *10:00am Kung Fu Panda *10:30am Ms. Maricel *11:30am Karinderya Wars *12:00pm Wowowillie (LIVE) *03:00pm Sine Ko 5ingko *06:00pm The Million Peso Money Drop *07:00pm Kapitan Awesome *07:45pm Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face *08:30pm Boracay Bodies *09:30pm Lokomoko U *10:30pm Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *11:00pm Tutok Tulfo *11:30pm Bitag Sunday *06:00am Family Rosary Crusade *07:00am Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) (simulcast over AksyonTV) *08:00am Imagination Movers *08:30am Spongebob Squarepants *09:00am The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *09:30am Pinoy Explorer *10:15am Sine Ko 5ingko *12:15pm P.O.5 (LIVE) *03:00pm Sarah G. *03:45pm Forever Barkada *04:30pm Ang Latest (LIVE) *06:00pm Tropang Kulit *06:45pm Rescue5 *07:30pm Talentadong Pinoy Worldwide *08:30pm Kanta Pilipinas *09:45pm Hayop sa Galing *10:30pm Aksyon Weekend *11:00pm Sunday Mega Sine Alternative TV network 'PTV' Monday-Friday *05:00am Panahon TV (LIVE) *05:30am Balitaan (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *07:00am Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) *09:00am Physics in Everyday Life (CONSTEL) *09:30am Science Made Easy (CONSTEL) *10:00am Chemistry in Action (CONSTEL) *10:30am English High School (CONSTEL) *11:30am Value Vision *12:30pm Cartoon Hour *01:00pm News@1 (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *02:30pm Winner TV Shopping (M/T/Th) *02:30pm UCAA (LIVE) (W/F) *03:30pm Home Shopping Network (M/T/Th) *04:30pm Damayan (LIVE) *05:00pm PTV Sports (LIVE) (simulcast over DZSR Sports Radio) *06:00pm News@6 (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *07:00pm Concert at the Park (M) *07:00pm UAAP (LIVE) (T/Th) *07:00pm PTV Special Forum (LIVE) (W) *07:00pm KBL (F) *08:00pm Fistorama (M) *08:30pm GSIS Members Hour (W) *09:00pm Special Report on LGU (M) *09:00pm Pulsong Pinoy (F) *09:30pm Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) *09:45pm NewsLife (LIVE) *10:30pm I-Connect (M) *10:30pm SME Go! (T) *10:30pm Bantay OCW with Susan K. (W) *10:30pm Biz News (Th) *10:30pm The Veronica Chronicles (F) *11:15pm Filipino Box Office Saturday *05:00am Panahon TV (LIVE) *05:30am Signs and Wonders *06:00am Family Rosary Crusade *07:00am Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas *07:30am Mag-Agri Tayo! *08:30am Buhay Pinoy *09:00am Physics in Everyday Life (CONSTEL) *09:30am Chemistry in Actino (CONSTEL) *10:00am Fun with Math (CONSTEL) *10:30am English High School (CONSTEL) *11:30am Asenso Pinoy *12:00pm Cartoon Hour *01:00pm News@1 Junior *02:00pm ASEAN Basketball League (LIVE) *04:00pm Inside UAAP *04:30pm UCAA (LIVE) *07:00pm UAAP (LIVE) *09:30pm Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) *09:45pm Auto Review *10:30pm The Weekend News (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *11:00pm Pinoy US Cop Ride Along *11:30pm Paco Park Presents Sunday *05:00am Panahon TV (LIVE) *05:30am Upon this Rock *06:30am The Word Exposed *07:30am The Key of David *08:00am Talitha Kim Healing Mass (LIVE) *09:00am Power to Unite with Evira *09:30am Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan *10:00am Out of Town *10:30am Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan *12:30pm Ating Alamin *01:30pm Bingo Pilipino *04:00pm UAAP (LIVE) *07:30pm In This Corner *08:30pm Tonight Session with Louie Ocampo *09:30pm Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) *09:45pm Gov@Work *10:30pm The Weekend News (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *11:00pm Filipino Box Office See also *ABS-CBN's top 60 finest and talented stars who made it to the peak of fame *Kapuso's finest and talented stars *Kapatid Network's top finest and talented stars *Some of ASAP 18 stars *Some of SOP All-Stars on Kapuso